Daily Horoscope
This is the Horoscope Page Upated Daily by WarmSummerBreeze. The horoscopes are provided by this and this page. 'Tuesday, December 27th 2011' 'Birthday Horoscope' Happy birthday! Look for many opportunities to benefit financially this year. You'll be as interested in sharing new wealth as you'll be in acquiring it. Just be sure to remember your own needs and responsibilities. You deserve a few nice things, too. Greed isn't in your nature, but you might have to defend what you deserve in March or April. However, it will be natural and easy to stand your ground. Besides, great luck and generosity are on your side. You can also work harder than anyone. Be practical, and champion the cause that's in your heart. Have a powerful year! 'Aries - March 21 - April 19' Communication is a big theme of the day for you. Every time you speak, a large audience is listening to every word. The stronger you are at expressing your opinions, the better. You're flighty today, jumping from one thing to the next, but this is fine. You may get quite a bit done when you act in this fashion. 'Taurus - April 20 - May 20' Your emotions may feel restricted today, but this could be for the best. Try to take a lighthearted approach to the situation, and don't get too serious about anything. The more flexible your attitude, the better off you'll be. Keep your feelings under control by not reading too deeply into the subtleties of things. 'Gemini - May 21 - June 21' This is a great day for you. You should find that your general mood is excellent. You'll have the perfect thing to say in every situation. Your adaptable nature will come in handy, as people around you will be quite rigid and unyielding. The more disciplined you are when it comes to emotions, the better off you'll be. Feel free to be the social butterfly. 'Cancer - June 22 - July 22' It may be hard to come to grips with your emotions today. You may be flightier than usual. Realize that this is to your advantage. Come out of the quicksand and take a breath of fresh air. An upbeat attitude is critical to making progress in anything you undertake. Find the answers you seek in conversations with others. 'Leo - July 23 - August 22' Your words may get you into trouble today, so be careful of what you say. Try to keep a lid on hasty comments fueled by intense emotions. These comments may come out the wrong way and be used against you later. Bring your cheerful disposition to the group and leave your stubborn attitude at home. Goals and discipline may be major themes today. 'Virgo - August 23 - September 22' You may be a bit confused today. Other people's actions may send you into a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. You may be sensitive regarding your goals. Discipline is a key aspect of today. Stay true to the principles you hold most dear and you won't go wrong. Friends are waiting in the wings to help you with whatever bothers you. Don't hesitate to ask for assistance. 'Libra - September 23 - October 23' Communication is key today. Make your intentions known right away to avoid unnecessary confusion. The more you can settle now, the better off you'll be down the road. You're the missing piece of the puzzle, so step up to the podium in order to fill your very important role. The bridge you provide fills in a critical gap that will be of great aid to others. 'Scorpio - October 24 - November 22' Channel your energy into constructive tasks. Look to where you can make important connections. There's a fine line between helpful suggestions and manipulation. Try to avoid the latter. There's something holding you back. This restriction is probably for the best. You could get burned out by constantly going to extremes in every action. Trust your energy and follow your instincts. 'Sagittarius - November 23 - December 21' Restrictive forces may come into conflict with you today. The good news is that you should be able to find a space of peace within your emotions. Seek a mediator who can help you sort out stalemates that may exist between you and others. Opportunities for freedom and autonomy are out there waiting for you to grab. Seek the bizarre and unconventional ways of doing things. 'Capricorn - December 22 - January 19' A planned, disciplined approach works best today. One thing to keep in mind is that it's important to connect with others now. Trying to do things alone may seem like the right thing to do, but you're much more efficient when you enlist the help of others. Don't be shy about approaching people you don't know very well. 'Aquarius - January 20 - February 18' This is a terrific day for you. Your emotional state of mind is wonderfully upbeat. Things should be flowing your way, and there's an instinctual knowing that will help you navigate through whatever rough spots may come your way, if any. Take this opportunity to secure commitments from others and nail down plans that you intend to complete. 'Pisces - February 19 - March 20' Things may be mentally focused today, which could conflict with your emotional nature. Strong opinions may crop up, and you should take the time to listen. Don't force things to come out if they aren't ready. If the apple isn't ready to fall from the tree, don't wrench it off. Wait until the apple is ripe and the fruit will fall to you effortlessly.